


Endearment

by macwritesthings



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, lots of domestic emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macwritesthings/pseuds/macwritesthings
Summary: They're his home, and he's so fucking lucky they love him back.





	Endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nellipot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellipot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669983) by [nellipot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellipot/pseuds/nellipot). 



> SO UHHH I know I have a huge WIP right now but I have been wanting to write this for a while so here it is!! Inspired by Nel who is a lovely human and whom I love and who gave me permission to play in this sandbox and wow I hope I did the original justice.

Timmy groaned when he felt the weight hit his chest, mumbling sleepily and mushing his face into his pillow, rubbing his cheek against the fabric and one hand flailing out to his left, hitting solid weight, the warmth of Armie pressed next to him, legs tangled together under the blankets, twisted around their waists. He sighed as Armie shifted, nuzzling into him half-asleep, and he finally opened his eyes, blinking blurrily up at Harper, perched on his chest, stuffed rabbit in her arms.

“Hey, Hops,” he said, voice rough from sleep, quiet so he didn’t wake Armie, bedroom lit from the streetlight outside, clearly showing the empty space where Elizabeth usually was, and he felt his stomach twist as Harper slid off his chest and curled against Elizabeth’s pillow, offering Timmy her bunny.

“I miss mommy,” she said, tiny fist scrubbing at her eyes as Timmy shifted, dragging the blankets up over her, easing out from under Armie and laughing a little as the other man protested, curling around him again in sleep, arm slinging over his waist and nose pressing against Timmy’s neck.

“I know, baby,” Timmy crooned, petting through her hair gently, taking the bunny and kissing its nose before leaning in to kiss Harper’s nose in turn. “She’ll be home in two more sleeps. And she’s gonna call in the morning.” He kept petting her hair until her eyes drooped closed, arms going slack around her bunny, face soft in sleep, and he sighed, shifting back against Armie again, keeping one arm around Harper as Armie tugged him closer.

\------------

Usually, it was one of them traveling, not Elizabeth. Usually, she was there, doing Harper’s hair, effortlessly juggling the baby and coffee and making sure Armie wasn’t stumbling over himself before caffeine, she was there with soft kisses pressed to the inside of Timmy’s jaw and his wrists when she held them above his head while Armie fucked into him so slow and so deep Timmy couldn’t tell where he ended and they began, each of them taking turns stealing gasps from his mouth before curling around him and keeping him warm. Usually, Elizabeth was there to make sure someone could hear Harper’s stories after school, could make the baby stop crying, was there to offer up new tastes of recipes she was working on, tease Timmy about his socks and knowingly tugging on his shirts when he emerged wearing one of Armie’s, taking pleasure in making him blush, pressing against him and whispering all the things she wanted to do to him when he wore her husband’s clothes until Timmy had to grip her hips and kiss her breathless.

\------------

Usually, she was there, the voice of reason when Armie wanted to post completely _insane_ things on Instagram on Twitter, things that would get them in trouble, even though he shrugged, rolling his eyes and insisting no one would ever believe what they thought was happening with them was _actually_ happening. But he always listened, swinging her up into his arms and making her laugh, rubbing his beard against her cheeks until she swatted at him and tugged his hair, making him bite at her jaw and press her closer, hands possessive on the small of her back, the curve of her ass, kissing her and feeling her smug smile against his mouth. She was there to make sure he knew what the fuck he was supposed to wear to what events and smooth his tie into place, standing before him in heels that made them nearly the same height, fingers as nimble on his tie as they were between his thighs the first time she’d stretched him open while he was on his knees, licking slow stripes up Timmy’s cock and trying not to come apart as his wife pressed open-mouthed kisses against his spine and slid into him, silicone cock filling him up as Timmy pressed his fingers into Armie’s mouth, eyes dazed and wide as he submitted to both of them, hauling Armie up afterwards and kissing him almost frantically before shifting to kiss Elizabeth over his shoulder, and her with one hand on each of them, soothing them, keeping them grounded.

She kept them grounded.

\------------

Usually, she was there, in the bed, curled behind Timmy after he’d been fucked beyond the point of comprehension, panting against Armie’s neck as Elizabeth carded her fingers through his curls, pressing kisses against his sweat-damp skin, nails tracing gently up and down his sides so he shivered his way through coming down, never really able to settle until she wrapped one hand around him and rubbed her fingers over the head of his cock, lifting them to Armie’s fingers and watching as he licked the taste of Timmy off of her, making Timmy huff out a laugh and roll over on top of her, sucking kisses against her neck as she laughed and arched her hips up, welcoming as he thrust into her, one hand tangled in her hair, the other cupping her breast, completely in awe that she _wanted_ him, wanted them together, wanted the puzzle that was all three of them. Gasping into her mouth as he came again, as she clenched around him, feeling Armie pet up and down his back, once again collapsing between them and wrapped in their warmth, arms and legs in a giant tangle under blankets that should have been too hot but was the perfect temperature, surrounded by people he loved, people who loved him.

It was amazing that they loved him, he thought.

\------------

Usually, she was there. But she was gone for business and it wasn’t the same, Timmy carefully placing bows in Harper’s hair and taking her to preschool, making sure Ford was fed and dressed and giggling as he loaded him in the car for daycare, kissing Armie goodbye and shoving coffee at him and laughing as Armie tugged him back in for more kisses, peppering them under his ears and across his jaw before he kissed the babies goodbye, and when Timmy came back dragging him into the bedroom and FaceTiming Elizabeth, perfectly dressed in her hotel room before morning meetings, her eyes rapt on the screen as Armie got Timmy ass up on the bed, eating him out slowly, reducing him to a shivering, breathless, begging mess, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the sheets once Elizabeth started talking, low and dirty about how good he looked, how pretty he was taking it, how needy he was for Armie inside him, how once she got home she was going to have him fuck her, was going to press his mouth between her thighs after to taste them mingled together, Timmy crying out as he came across the sheets, collapsing onto his stomach as Armie pressed into him, fingers bruising on his hips. He was always a little rougher when Elizabeth was gone, holding onto Timmy as though he was afraid he’d be gone, too, and Timmy kept his eyes on Elizabeth’s on the screen, watched her hand working between her legs under her skirt as she watched her husband fuck him, as she listened to him beg for Armie to come in him, listened to him cry out into the pillow when Armie pulled out after, spread his legs, and put his mouth back on him, Timmy’s hips jerking, overstimulated and strung out.

When the call disconnected finally, Armie filled the giant tub, lifted Timmy as though he weighed nothing, settled them both in the water and kissed behind Timmy’s ear, his neck, whispered quietly that he was so good for them, so perfect, they loved him so much.

The water wasn’t the only reason he was warm.

\------------

When Elizabeth finally came home, when she made good on her promise, barely making it through the door before Armie was on her, lifting her and kissing her deeply before passing her to Timmy, pressing her against the wall and whimpering almost desperately into her mouth, clothes shed on the way to the bedroom before she pushed Timmy onto the bed, sinking onto him and dragging her nails down his chest the way she knew made him crazy, kissing Armie as Timmy rubbed his thumb over her, watching as she wrapped one hand around her husband and jerked him off in time with Timmy’s thrusts, and he shuddered as she came around him, Armie breaking away from her to kiss Timmy, biting his lower lip and coming over his hip, spurring on his own orgasm, Elizabeth shifting up, gripping the bedposts as she lowered herself over his face, Timmy eagerly licking into her, the taste of her mixed with his own release intoxicating, and Armie moved in when Elizabeth shuddered again, falling to Timmy’s side and watching as Armie licked into his mouth, chasing the taste of them mixed together, rubbing one hand soothingly down Timmy’s side as he whined, trying to wiggle close to them both at the same time.

When he fell asleep, it was between them, their hands linked on his hip, Elizabeth kissing the nape of his neck as he nuzzled into the crook of Armie’s neck, sated and warm and finally feeling like everything was in its proper place.


End file.
